The Corrupt and The Innocent
by CompulsiveDarkAngel
Summary: The retelling of the Greek myth of Hades and Persephone. Lilith and Damon have been friends since they where able to talk and walk. They both promise that they will be friends forever, no matter what. Can Lilith and Damon keep their promise? What happens when things change? Similar story, different plots. Modern world fantasy. **WARNING** Mild sexual content, language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One **_

**In which they make a promise.**

In between two towns, one filled with small houses and the other town was gated with expensive golden rims and security. Making sure people who didn't belong didn't get in and the safety of the owners where prioritized to the maximum level. Two occupants of them both were playing in a park, one girl sat on the blue metal swing set and the other, a boy, sat on the play set, he looked distraught so the little girl decided to see if he was okay, her red curls bounced as she walked towards him.

"Damon, are you okay?" The little girl asked, Damon looked up at her and stood on the play set, jumping to the ground so he was at the same height as her. He was older then her by a few years, he was still quite small.

"Lilith, do you think we are going to be friends forever." he stated.

"Of course I do, why would you think that?"Lilith asked politely.

Damon took her hands in his and smiled inwardly, looking at her pale complexion and into her blue eyes.

"I want you to promise me, if anything happens, no matter what, we will be friends forever" Damon suggested. In natural thinking he was afraid of losing this little girl. Lilith is his light to the darkness, she may not know it or even believe it but Damon loved her, he made it his mission never to loose her.

"I promise Damon." Lilith cheered, swinging her arms around him, comforting him. Damon wrapped his arms around her little waist closing his eyes to savor the moment because soon they would have to part there ways, to their separate lives.

They released each other in sync. Looking around when the street lamps started to turn on singling that they have to go home. Both parents had told both Damon and Lilith that they had to go home when the street lamps started to turn on.

"I will see you tomorrow Lil." Damon said softy before kissing Lilith's cheek, she closed her eyes from the closeness and the warmth it brought to her skin. Redness creeping up her neck, making her cheeks flush.

Lilith got to her house, it was big and white washed, with a small front garden with small fountains and flowers of all kinds, roses and lilies, she loved lilies because her name was similar to them, but also loved how they varied colors and smell. One day she wished that she would own a store dedicated to flowers.

"Where have you been young lady? Look at this mess?"Lilith's mother, Iris, exclaimed. Iris was a beautiful person, she had blonde hair and blue eyes, Lilith inherited her mothers eyes but when it came to the red curly hair she didn't know who she inherited that from.

"I was playing" Lilith scoffed.

"I hope you weren't playing with that boy again, you know how I feel about him? He isn't good enough for you, he is trouble and I don't want my daughter becoming someone she isn't suppose to be." Iris said, her voice angered. Iris just wanted Lilith to have a good life, with no-one holding her back and that Damon boy was not good enough for her little girl.

"But momma. Were best friend's, we made a promise that we will be friends forever." Lilith explained to her mother, but Iris had other thoughts and she wasn't letting this happen.

"I forbid you to ever see this boy, Lilith. Your grounded. Now get into the bath, your a mess" Iris said calmly. Lilith huffed and puffed, cried and tried her best to get her mother to change her mind, but nothing was working, her mothers mind was already made up. Nothing was going to change that. Nothing.

Damon stood at his front door, not wanting to go in, but he knew if he didn't he would be in a lot of trouble. As soon as he walked into the small house hold his mother, Rhea, was standing in the hallway glaring at the small boy.

"Where have you been, young man?" she asked through her teeth. Damon knew that she didn't really care.

"Out." he said confidently. Before he could turn away from his mother she already slapped his cheek. Damon clutched his cheek, painstakingly. This wasn't unusual in his day. He just dealt with the pain and moved on, every day he managed to get a new bruise or a fracture, whether it was his ribs or his arms and legs. This was normal.

"Don't you dare back chat to me, wait until your father hears about this. Get out of my sight." she screamed senseless. Grabbing his forearm and throwing him on the lower stairs. Damon winced in pain, his arm hurting from the iron grip his mother introduced.

He stumbled into his room, closing his wooden door with a slam and slumped into his bed, kicking his black shoes off and laying on his back when his door slammed open.

"Whhatt is thisss... your mom tolddd me that you chattt ba-ck" Damon's Father, Cain, slurred. Cain was the man of the house, everything and anything wouldn't get passed him. Damon's mother always got Damon's dad to do her dirty work, sometimes.

"I'm sorry father, it won't happen again." Damon promised to his Father. But from the look Cain gave Damon, it represented hate, anger and pity. Cain's big hand crushed into a fist and with full force and ability punished Damon, the front force of the punch collided with his stomach, making his stomach ache. Then Cain left, clumsy dropping anything in his way.

Damon was curled into a ball, clutching his stomach easing the pain away. He knew what he had to do to stop this and he was going to do it tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

_I know this is going to sound stupid but I'm pleased with the amount of people who have read Chapter one:In which they make a promise. I know it's a retelling of the story but I have added my own bits and so far and forth. Please leave a review to tell me how I am doing, I would really appreciate it. _

**Chapter Two. **

**In which he offers a bargaining chip.**

~12 years later~

"Come in, brother"A tall, brown-haired and brown-eyed man greets his younger brother. Damon had become a man of beauty. His sleek dirty blonde her fitted around his face, a few strands falling on his forehead, his blue eyes where like storms in the ocean with a hint of grey around the rim of the iris, he had high cheekbones with a five o'clock shadow that suited him well. He had muscles in all the right places, he had a slim waist but broad shoulders, he wasn't the small little boy any more. He was a man. His brother looked at Damon in awe, he had changed so much since Zade had last saw him. Damon was wearing an expensive looking black suit.

"What do you need me for Zade, I have the underworld to run here." Damon said, his tone of voice laced with threat. Damon was now a bad boy, the King of the underworld some may even call him the devil. It happened 10 years ago, when he though he had nothing to live for.

~Flashback~

~10 years earlier~

Damon was weak, his head bowed, his legs gave out. It was 2 years since he had become homeless and decided that Lilith would be better without him, he wasn't good enough for him as Iris said. They're total opposites, he brought corruption and disgrace and Lilith brought innocence and happiness, it was a match made in hell.

Damon was outside the local gym, just slowly, walking past and glancing side to side when he saw him.

"Are you okay, where are your parents?" the unknown man said to Damon hesitantly. This man had dark brown hair, and green eyes. Damon had no idea whether to trust him or not but something told him to just have faith.

"No-." Damon shook his head."-my parents are bastards, they have no respect for their youngest child." he added, clutching his stomach, he was undeniably hungry and he felt like his stomach shrunk from lack of food.

"Okay. My name is Harry. Why don't you come to my office and I will see what I can do for you. I'm a professional at these types of situations." Harry said nodding his head. Damon, without hesitation agreed, what harm can it do, whether 'Harry' was a murderer or not. He didn't care, he didn't like this world anymore. Nothing was keeping Damon here.

Before Damon knew it, he was fully stuffed with food, cleaned up and was somewhere he had never been before. The place was dark and haunting. Distant screams and moans could be heard, a sinister face appeared in Damon's mind, he didn't know why, but, he liked this place, it had his name written all over it.

"where are we?"Damon asked Harry, as they walked towards a big mansion. The door was wooden and big. Damon imagined how many of him would have to fit the space of the door. At least a couple hundred, he chuckled to himself.

"This is your new home, the underworld" Harry said. Pushing the door open with a creak, giving Damon a full view of the entrance

"Wow" what else was there for a twelve-year-old to say. He didn't understand properly.

~End of Flashback~

"I want to propose a deal, negotiation even. For what I have done to you over the past years, I have completely ignored your cry for helps and all I did was sit back and watch. I am terribly sorry brother." Zade cried. Damon smirked, he felt nothing, he disagreed with what happened to him all those years ago, he was the man he wanted strived for, nobody could hurt him ever again. Damon wouldn't allow it.

"And... what is this deal? Hmm.." Damon said while stroking his chin, with a bored expression.

"I will give you my daughter as a bride as long as you can forgive me for being selfish" Damon raised his eyebrow. Did he hear right? he thought to himself.

"Lilith." Damon said subconsciously. What kind of deal was that? Zade knew that his younger half-brother use to adore her has a child and play with her, Zade remembered how she cried though weeks of; not seeing, hearing or touching him. If he hadn't thought any better; he would say that she was in love with the poor boy, but looking at him now, he could see that he was a completely different person. Damon looked at his brother, searching for some thing, anything to say that this wasn't real but he couldn't find it. Nothing, Nada.

"Yes, she has grown into a beautiful woman you know?" Zade questioned,"Lilith is coming to the age where her abilities are coming to a light. She told me about the promise you gave her all those years ago. And you cannot break promises Damon. It's not right" Zade added. Zade stood and started to pace his entire office waiting for Damon's answer. He was having second thoughts about the ordeal.

"I agree." Damon stated. And that was it, he disappeared out of thin air. It was _magical_.

_*Don't forget to leave a comment. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three. **

**In which her whole world turns upside down, literally. **

Lilith moved slowly through her shop, a watering spray in her hand,watering the flowers of different types in the back room of the store, which were delivered to her earlier that day. She smiled. She loved the smell and the look of them, she was obsessed with flowers. They made her happy.

"Lilith, are you in here?" Lilith heard one of her helpers, Nadia, She was a college student in the local community college studying florist. Nadia had done a two-week work placement at Lilith's store and because she done so great at helping her out, Nadia had taken a permanent job role at Lilith's store. Lilith was glad because sometimes it could be stressing on her own, she did have some employees but they only delivered the flowers to the customers.

"Yeah, I'm in the back room." Lilith shouted so Nadia could hear her. Nadia emerged into the back room. Lilith could hear her before she seen her, especially when she was wearing killer heels, Nadia had black hair and blue eyes, and a pale complexion, and wore a light pink lipstick which defined her lips.

"So, I have a dilemma lLil...I'm talking to this guy called Thomas, right? and he told me that he liked me and wanted me to go out with him this weekend, but you see there's this other guy that I like, Nick, and he's the kind of the nerdy type, but he is sweet and good-looking but the guy who asked me out, Thomas, is gorgeous and I don't know what to do?" Nadia said as soon as she walked in, throughout the speech Lilith had totally spaced out. She could hear her but she wasn't really listening.

"Follow your heart, which person makes your heart beat faster than the other. Then you have your answer." Lilith said, putting her reading romance stories knowledge to work.

"What?" Nadia retorted, she didn't understand what Lilith was talking about, she needed Lilith to explain it a bit more. Nadia sat on a spare stool, crossing her legs. "Well.." Nadia exclaimed, enthusiastically.

"I was reading this book, a girl is torn between two men and she couldn't choose. One sweet and sensitive and said all the right things to her, while the other wasn't very sweet, he made her crazy, not literally. He took her places that she would never go to, dangerous and spontaneous, but when they where with other people he was a prick but he made her feel alive. She knew that she had to decide who she wanted. Sooo... what happened was her heart beat was faster with one of them then the other, she chose the one that made her heart pump faster." Lilith explained, Nadia's eyes was wide with interest.

"Who did she pick?" Nadia asked, following Lilith out of the back room.

The phone started to ring, Nadia jogged to the back room again, answering the phone. Lilith turned around and bumped into a wall or chest, she wasn't sure. She looked up and all Lilith could look at was his ocean stormy blue eyes. Damon knew that she hadn't recognized him. He was glad. It would make taking her so much easier than he originally thought.

Damon grabbed Lilith's waist tightly, causing her to scream for help. Damon used his teleporting ability to transport them to the underworld. Where Damon would keep Lilith as his wife and him as her husband.

Lilith was unconscious for a few minutes, she panicked and she fainted into Damon's arms. Damon laid her on the guest bedroom's bed. He looked at her pale face, remembering how soft it was and the look and gleam in her eyes when she looked at him in humor, but all was lost when he reminded himself to not get attached to her, she will end up in misery and lonesome, there was no doubt about that.

When Damon had left the room, Lilith woke up. Panic erupted in her system. She looked around her, she was in a dark bedroom, on red silk sheets. The furniture looked antique, black and quite beautiful. On the left side there was the wardrobe and a desk with a chair with a mirror that looked haunting. Lilith walked to the door, and shook the handle. When realizing that the door is locked, Lilith started to scream and shout, demanding release. But what seem for like hours, Lilith got exhausted, he wrists hurt from banging them on the wooden door. Lilith slid down the door, her back pressed on it. She is scared and afraid of what could happen to her, and she is worried, what would her mother would do?

_**Don't forget to comment. What do you think of Damon and Lilith? _


	4. Not a update Authors Note

_**Hi all, I'm sorry that I have been AWAL! I've been damned with depression over the past few months and unfortunately it had an effect on my writing. Well not writing at all, and been feeling a miserable emotional mess, it's been a roller coaster.**_

_**This week I will be editing and writing the next chapter of 'The Innocent and The Corrupt.' And then I will upload sometime next week.**_

_**Thank you for the few comments that I have received with the other chapters, they mean the world to me.**_


End file.
